Lucy's Confession To a Nerd
by Fabinagirl4ever1
Summary: Ever since kindergarten she had a crush on Gray and, now in senior year of High school Lucy put a letter in Gray Fullbuster's locker he is really nerdy answering all questions. But on that one day when she was gonna confess and found out he is host to get money Ur's breast cancer serious surgery, But Gray challenge Lucy that he will make her fall in love with him. Will she? or not!
1. The Truth Can Hurt Sometimes

**Hi Fairy Tail readers I'm back sorry for Lucy's Tears Of Sadness I was just in a slump so I'm back**

 **Gray: Hey Natsu why don't you do the disclaimer Flamehead?!**

 **Natsu: What did you Ice Princess?!**

 **Lucy: Gray! Natsu! come on you do not want to make Erza angry at you?**

 **Both: Coming! -rushes over to the train station-**

 **Me: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail at all nor the characters! Hope you Enjoy! -gets burnt by Natsu's Flame and stays silent-  
**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV** " Hey Cana! the principle wants to see you in his office!" Said a very harsh Natsu as he looked like somebody was gonna kill him before Erza does. Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and Lisanna chatting up about their types "I want my type of boyfriend too be silly with salmon hair who can fight for my love and who will always go into action to fight criminals." Said Lisanna who was gaping at Natsu **(I now what your thinking Lisanna is in love with Natsu and was talking about him.. :|)** the girls pretty knew who Lisanna was talking about. "Okay I want a of boy who can be mysterious, surprising me with strawberry cakes, and who can protect innocence and elderly." Erza said quiet seriously and they all gulped for air expect for Erza "I..I-I like Romeo kun!" Wendy spatted it out loud and quietly so the others can't hear her, the other girls said their types than it was Lucy's turn "Okay Luce, we want to know your type!" Said Levy she was excited "Well I like Gray Fullbuster, I've heard rumors about him but I think they aren't true!" Said Lucy and the other girls were starting teasing her. "Wow Luce you have it bad for him!" Erza started laughing at her so did the others, but Lucy started crying because her feelings are real as her heart. That's when Gray put his snowflake bookmark inside the "The Hunger's Game : Mocking Jay" stood up and walked over there taking off his glasses on his way there and. Once he was there Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy "Hey do not laugh about my girlfriend's feelings like that and your words were knives in her back destroying Lucy's feelings so, APOLOGIZE now!" Gray said furiously and wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry Lucy! we didn't now he was seriously your boyfriend." Lisanna said was sarcastic to her and bossed the girls "Come on girls, Lucy is totally out of our group now." she said to Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Levy. As Lisanna walked away she kicked Lucy's leg. And Lucy winced at the pain not letting her crush see her pain in Lucy's eyes that's when Gray mumbled _"Idiotic girls they'll never learn."_ that's when Natsu put fire on Gray's seat and Lucy wasn't able to warn him, so Gray went to sit down and his butt was on fire "You Serious! Dragon breath you did this to my seat?! "Gray yelled at Natsu while he was laughing his butt off. "Hey Lucy how about after school we go on a date at mid sunset and make out there?" Loke asked romantically to Lucy, but she decline and his fans kept on say they want to go "Hey Cana how did it go with the principle?" Lucy asked and Cana she shrugged it off. "He asked me to give you this and it will remind of mother in some way" Cana said while finishing off her bottle of alcohol and gave Lucy, Layla's nice floral bracelet that her mother gave to a friend of hers that died. "W..W-Why did he give her best friend's floral BRACELET!?" Lucy cried out to herself and without anybody knowing that tears were streaming down her face.

 **Lucy's POV**

 _'why, why?! did the principle give me her mother's best friend bracelet, it doesn't make any sense at all was he friends with my mother or something?'_ I thought to myself, but I got it out of my mind and try to think of a way to confess to Gray so I'd text Levy because she is thinking of quitting Lisanna's clique sooner or later _**" Hey Levy can you give me an idea of confessing my love to Gray please?" I text her and wait for a reply than sent her favorite paragraph "I'll buy you an Mint and chocolate ice cream at Miss Sundae's Icy Ice?"** **I sent her than she finally replied**_ **"Fine just put your time and place inside his locker and wait there okay? You better buy that ice cream!" Levy sent me with a happy and sigh emoji.** I turn and smiled at Levy she had that guilty smile and did the ' I got my eyes on you.' with her hand and I've laughed in my head cause of her favorite ice cream. so when class started it was boring so I practice writing the time and place many times, than finally wrote the perfect one so after class I put it in Gray's locker then unwrapped my lunch it was a nice egg omelet with some triangle onigiri and to finish off with some nice fresh strawberry milk.

 **Time Skip After School at the Pool**

 _' Okay Lucy calm down today is the day I'll confess to Gray Fullbuster_! _I'd can't do this! what if_ _Gray rejects my feelings for him?! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO!_ "Hey are you the one that sent me this love letter?" Gray asked very curiously than notice it was me from earlier today in class "Aren't you the that got bullied by those Idiot girls? Wow you sure got some gut to confess to me" He said very calmly and grinned, that's when a girl came out nowhere and kissed him. I was so angry that I've wanted to kill this woman and that's when she stopped and begged "Come Gray lets leave this ugly teenager alone and spend some time with me okay?" The woman said and look at me with disgusted look and glared at me looking at me up and down "Okay let me get over with it and I'll meet you inside the car?" Gray said and I'd was shocked cause all those rumors were true _' Oh my God I need to get out of here and without him noticing besides those rumors are true about him being a womanizer!'_ So I'd ran and sneaked away but he notice when the woman left. " Hey Lucy why are you leaving? Is it about that rumor! So what if people think I'm a womanizer, it's just that I want pay for my mother's breast cancer okay!?" Gray cried out loud and I'd felt bad for and gave him $20.00 dollars for Ur's surgery "Just take the money and forget about the confession alright?!" I'd yelled complicatedly and felt bad I walked away that's when he ran up to me and pushed me up against the wall. This was the first time that somebody's done this to me in all my life, my father he didn't even cared about his own daughter after my mother died and for some reason I was scared" Listen here blondie I'll cancel my clients for today and spend some time with you okay?" Gray said to make me even more scared.

"I will never like you again jerk!" I'd said to Gray scared wetting my own pants and then pushed him into the pool, then ran to my car like a murder was gonna killed me. So I waited for my brother Laxus for 2 hours and he came into the car saw runny eyeliner down my face he hugged me and said "It's okay Luce let it out and bring those tears down then let fall on to my shirt." Laxus said it poetically which I never heard of him do it that way, he would say something harsh and try to make feel better. Than someone came knocking on the car doors and it was..

* * *

 **Sorry But I gotta stop there for tonight okay? I wonder what is gonna happen next?!**

 **Natsu: Sorry bout earlier Gray didn't mean it**

 **Gray: It's alright buddy, but just don't do that again.**

 **Me: -I set fire to Gray's butt and puts Ice in Natsu's underwear than whistle like I did nothing then they start arguing again-**


	2. Bad Girl Ranned Off?

**Hey Guys! Hope you Enjoyed Chapter 1 and Here is chapter 2 of "Lucy's Confession To a Nerd"**

 **Erza: Natsu, Gray what are you doing? -asks curiously to the boys-**

 **Gray: Here ya go Erza -gives Erza a 25 layered cake with strawberries-**

 **Me: Ooh I want some! -tries to take a bite but Erza slaps the fork out of my hand-gimme some Erza! -starts fighting for cake-**

 **Natsu: Fabinagirl4ever1 does not own Fairy Tail nor the Characters ENJOY! -gets hit by fork- OUCH!**

* * *

 **Previously On: Lucy's Confession to a Nerd** **"It's okay Luce let it out and bring those tears down then let fall on to my shirt." Laxus said it poetically which I never heard of him do it that way, he would say something harsh and try to make feel better. Than someone came knocking on the car doors and it was..**

 **Now:**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _'I hope it isn't that jerk Gray again! If it is I'll have Laxus to talk some sense into him!'_ I've thought to myself so I slam the car door open and slapped someone with eyes closes "Hey Luce, why did you slap me!? don't you owe me a chocolate and mint ice cream?" Levy said rubbing her cheek, so I'd open my eyes got out and hugged her "I'm so sorry Levy I'd thought you Gray for a moment cause of you're knocking on car door. Please forgive me!" I said apologetically and kept on saying sorry to her. "Okay, you can tell why your feelings all of a sudden change okay?" Laxus and Levy said at the same time and try to stop saying the same words so they said this.. "Jinx! You owe me a Ice cream! _"_ They said at the time and kept on trying to jinx eachother for the free strawberry ice cream. I just laughed out loud for them to hear me, while driving "WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY LUCY?!" They yelled at me and I've continued laughing trying to say the words while laughing "B..B-Because y..y-your s..s-saying t..t-things a..at t..t-the s..s-same t..t-time!" I said while laughing at them. Levy and Laxus realized what they were doing started laughing with me while Laxus was driving to Miss Sundae's Icy Ice cream parlor. "Luce, I'm thinking about buying the first book of the 'divergent series' and reading it once I get home and maybe lend you it for 2-3 weeks okay?" Levy asked me quite cautiously and so I've agreed to it, then glared at Laxus like this **' You better not touch this book or I'll kill you!' _  
_**

 **Time Skip at Miss Sundae's Icy Ice**

"Hi Erza nice to see you here!" Levy and I said to Erza excitedly, and she was eating the Strawberry cake ice cream again "You now Erza if you eat too much you get fat like Droy!" Natsu said trying to get her really angry. But he failed so Natsu smashed Erza's strawberry ice cream cake that's when it got all gloomy, so Levy and I've stepped back Erza stand up making her stool fall onto the floor. Natsu tried to run but by that time Erza grabbed and gripped him at his collar, making Natsu cry for his dad Igneel me and Levy kept our giggles to ourselves "Natsu! you better pay this Strawberry cake! GOT IT?!" Erza Yelled with rage at Natsu then threw him into the wall, that made embody the wall and made a hole in the wall the whole entire place looked at Erza and Natsu He was knocked out by that thrust of wind that made pass out before he hit the wall. And Erza was flushed with embarrassment than left the place after she stay and cleaned up the wall piece that's when everybody left the attention and went back to what they were doing.

So After all that drama I went to brother Laxus's apartment and, Levy was next door to him so for some he rushed me into his apartment. And I was curious why he rush me into the apartment so I made some confectionery Japanese sweets and with some green leaf tea.

 **Gray's POV**

 _She should've mind her own business or that tramp wouldn't have seen that earlier today.._ I've thought to myself than the woman she was cuddling up against me, but I pushed her off of me "Why did you do that babe?" the woman said flirtatious and tried to cuddle against me again. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I've gotta go to my next client for tonight alright?" I said making the woman blush once she got out of the car and gave $36.00 dollars more than that tramp gave me. So after I've went to all my clients and went to my apartment building and started thinking to myself 'That was the strangest day ever, I hope get to see that tramp and tell her something she will never forget!' I thought to myself and that's when I've seen blondie again when I've came out of the elevator and saw the tramp with Laxus Dreyar Heartfillia. So I walked up to them and Laxus pushed her inside his apartment "Hey Fullbuster, you better stay away from my little sister Lucy? GOT IT!?" Laxus yelled at me with rage and then accidentally brought me inside his apartment. "Umm.. Laxus do you like red bean cake or green tea cake?" Lucy asked me than saw me she let the tray drop from hand spilling the green leaf tea. " Get him out of here.." Lucy said angerly and try to throw a punch at..

* * *

 **Okay Guys Gonna leave you on a cliffhanger right now, even though you want to find out!I wonder Lucy who she is gonna punch at? Enjoy!**

 **Natsu: Oh come on Author you've could've written that better okay!?**

 **Me: Thanks a lot for hurting my feelings -starts crying and Erza starts rampaging on Natsu not hurt girls feelings-**

 **Lucy- it's okay Author I'm pretty sure Natsu is a big jerk! -I yelled at him then Gray comforts Author-**

 **Erza- YOU SHOULD NEVER MAKE FUN OF HER WORK! SHE WORK VERY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER NATSU!**


	3. Important! New Characters Needed

Hi Guys I Need 3 new characters the genders have to be 1 male and 2 females

I need their:

Full Name:

Age:

Favorite TV Shows:

Favorite Food:

Pets:

Siblings:

Parents:

 **Please write a review down in the comment section please. :)**


	4. Why Me, Gray?

**Hi Guys I hope you submit characters soon! Cause I need them for Chapter 5 that is coming up soon, so please PM me or leave it down in the comments!**

 **Natsu: Hey Gramps! How ya doing?**

 **Makarov: Good Natsu, I hope you didn't destroyed anything!**

 **Lucy: No He hasn't!**

 **Me: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters -Natsu breathes fire on me by accident and Makarov starts yelling- yikes  
**

* * *

 **Previous on Lucy's Confession to a Nerd:**

 **" Get him out of here.." Lucy said angerly and try to throw a punch at..**

 **Now: Gray's POV**

Lucy she try to a punch throw at me and, Lucy had a good reason to be mad at me. She saw me being forced to kiss by that woman right about she was about to confess her feelings to me, but when her hand was about to land onto my face and I'd quickly grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand and pull her towards me "Don't underestimate me Lucy , got it?" I said into her ear a little flirtatious and more like a threat. But Laxus he saw the little grin that was forming on my face and, so I'd gripped onto Lucy's hand and ran outside then into the car. Laxus chased after us until we got onto the road, we both started laughing out I've been quite shocked that Lucy was laughing with me "So what's with the laughing with me, all of a sudden huh?" I asked her smiling, that's when she stopped laughing and looked at me seriously "I don't now! Even though I am supposed to be hating you, but I'd just can't hate you! Alright?" Lucy said furiously with tears of confusion in her eyes. And that's when hit me "How about I take you to my special spot, and there won't be any connection to internet or WiFi deal?" I said trying to make a deal with her and Lucy nodded in a agreement.

 **Time Skip: In Gray's Secret Spot**

"Wow this place is abandoned Gray! Why hide out here?" Lucy said with amazement and curiosity, _'I might as well tell her my past and how I made this place my hideout..'_ "Well when I was younger my parents rented a big mansion, and they wouldn't even let me play, eat, sleep there. They made sleep me outside for weeks and that's when I found this abandon old two story house it looked brand new, but in the inside of the house there was bunch of used stuff in that house. So I'd thought if I could rebuild the walls, floors and everything than I would live here with my future family!" I'd said with gloom on my face in the first part of the story and, excitement at the end of it. Which made Lucy laugh " Okay Mr. Dreamer, I will help you build this house every day after school got it? Lucy said with a silly grin on her.

When Lucy had that grin on face, she looked like a angel from heaven "I don't get why do you look so beautiful right now, it's like, when it's a full moon and your smiling mixed together makes a angel's smile" I'd said politely and charming to her making Lucy flushed to a cherry red "So, what if I look like this angel smil.." Lucy was cutted off by my soft peach lips, when I'd kissed her on lips and when I stopped, she slapped my cheek and hesitated. "So do you love me or not Lucy?" I asked her seriously, but Lucy slapped me once again but harder. "YOU JERK! DO NOW WHEN A KISS FORCED.. THEY DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL!" Lucy yelled at me, with big globs of tears filling up her eyes.

 _'I'd don't get it, why she denied my kiss. But all the ladies I've kissed they were in trouble or, somebody was making fun of her than I'd would have to kiss them. Lucy here is a challenge maybe I should get back to the house and start painting the walls.'_ I thought and, got up than unlocked the door. but Lucy grabbed my arm with her tears gone, she had that expression on her face that I'd read right away. 'I don't want to be alone can I join you?' expression and I'd grabbed her hand and said "C'mon I have a wall to paint, and I'm gonna need more help." with rough and polite voice, Lucy nodded and followed me in.

 **Inside The House**

"Wow this house is really in progress!" Lucy said than rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the paint roller and started painting the walls than I'd joined her then, later I accidentally splashed paint on her and she gave a devious look at me, and rolled paint on me that's when we splashing paint from our brushes and rollers. that's when her Laxus came so angry that he could be jealous of me and he punched in the cheek and took out his knife then he..

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry, but I had to rewrite this chapter because it didn't make any sense**

 **Natsu: Oh C'mon Author please do some more!**

 **Author: No I am tired NATSU! -I pour ice water on head- now you just the ice bucket challenge better donate!**

 **Natsu: Fine..**

 **Gray: Haha you just got scolded by the author! :P**

 **Lucy: Stop being mean to eachother!**


	5. Announcement and Preview

Sorry Guys, if I don't have next four characters by this next Monday then I'll have to stop the story. If you don't want that then please submit the next four characters, than I'd can't do introductions to each characters.

Now I've ruined the surprise for you guys. here's the preview to chapter five:

 _"B-Brother L-Laxus what are you doing here?" Lucy asking with fear, when he had his knife out and walk backwards and, Gray he held Lucy behind him.  
_

 _"I want to kill you FULLBUSTER, FOR KIDNAPPING MY LITTLE SISTER!" Laxus yelled and, stabbed Gray near his heart was._

 _Lucy saw what he did and dialed 911 for help, than Laxus he.._

There you go a preview of Chapter five and I'll name You're a Murder!


	6. Important!

**This is for the people who are following my stories.**

 **I will be putting all the stories on hold until I've improved my writing.**

 **P.S. This will be posted on all stories that will be continued.**


	7. IMPORTANT! (2)

**Hello, my readers I have an account on QOUTEV and wattpad**

 **You can find the link down in my discription!**

 **Have a nice night. :) 3**


	8. Notice

Guys, I know haven't been on here this long. But I'm leaving _Fan-fiction_ and it doesn't mean forever

I'd just have new stories on there that I'd need to complete and I do not know when I'll come back..

 **-Fabinagirl4ever1**


End file.
